


Sharing is caring

by Paper_Panda



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom Tommy Shelby, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Multi, Peaky Blinders References, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re having double life, one is by Tommy Shelby’s side, one by Alfie Solomons. What will happen if they’ll find it out one day eventually?





	Sharing is caring

Tommy growled annoyed at bedsheets shifting next to him, it was still early. Too early. Too early even for waking up but he forced himself to open one eye.

His blue orb scanned the figure that still stood next to bed.

“You are up already? And leaving, love?,” He asked with his voice still husky because of the sleep. “This is kinda rude, you know? Sneaking out.”

You smiled at his words, him being awoken didn’t stop you from packing your stuff to leather, black bag that was overhanging by your right shoulder. “The sun hasn’t yet dawn, Thomas, you can sleep a little still,” you told him, turning to face your boyfriend. You leant down and touched his temple with your soft lips. “I have some things to do and unfortunately, the day has only twenty four hours.”

Tommy chuckled and slowly sat up only to leave the bed second later.

His arms wrapped around your thin waist, pulling you closer to his still naked chest. Tommy nuzzled to your hair, inhailing their scent before letting out a sigh.

“You know, love? It’s getting really suspicious and what really fucking bother me is fact that my woman try to sneak out of the bed like some kind of whore,” last word was nothing but a soft growl, all he wanted was to emphasize what he was having in mind.

You stroked his cheeks with your hands and shook your head like you’d be saying ’no’.

“I understand, love, but you know that I am busy with leading my shop,” you explained and slipped out of his arms.

“I can understand that my work can take whole days but a fucking dress shop? Really? I have feeling you are fucking with me now and not in a good way, love,” Tommy said with a frown.

“Love, could those eyes of mine ever lie to you?,” You looked at him briefly as you left his bedroom and went downstairs, where you took your thick, black coat off the hanger and put it over your shoulders. “I wouldn’t lie to you, ever,” your voice was sweet and tender, maybe a little too emotions could be heard in it.

Tommy walked downstairs after you, thinking deeply. He didn’t like this at all and it wasn’t the first time you were running away like that.

You turned to him and walked closer, your hand touched his cheek.

“I love you, remember this,” you informed him tenderly before you left.

The morning was rather chilly, wind blew strongly ruffling your locks of your hair.

That day you were walking pretty fast along the street, your heels tapped the sidewalk rhythmically.

After some time, you turned down a side street and almost started running. Finally, you reached the little house with red door and small squared windows in a lead frame that were framed with simple platbands and had an unary sun blind.

You got up porch steps and knocked to the door few times.

The door opened.

Alfie looked at you as he crossed arms over his chest covered with white, crumpled shirt.

“Oh, would you look at that! Fucking princess decided to fucking show up. What? You quit whoring around and decided to come back home, huh?,” He said looking down on you with a frown.

You cocked your brows at him. “Yes, Alfie, I’m glad to see you, too,” you scoffed and leant against door frame. “I couldn’t come earlier. I was busy with my business. May I come in?”

“Yes, yes, I heard it all before. Your fucking business, always fucking out, fucking bullshit,” Alfie muttered and walked back to living room, leaving door opened for you.

You smiled to yourself, it was already a good sign that he let you in.

Solomons’ house was full of extraordinary things gathered everywhere around.

You followed him to the living room, taking coat off during the way there.

“How have you been, Alfie?,” You asked sweetly approaching him and nuzzling to his wide back.

Alfie moved away.

“How do you fucking think? Alone, woman. You fucking just left without a word, pet,” man growled and moved to pour himself a drink. “Fucking whore,” Alfie said before finished his glass in one big gulp.

You let out a sigh and took a seat on his couch, crossing legs nicely.

It was common behaviour for Alfie Solomons, he was pretty good at cursing and disparaging people.

“Alfie, please, don’t behave like a spoil brat who’s had his rattle taken away,” you used the softest of soft tones you could have made. “We’re both adults, you know that I also have my business that needs to be run professionally,” you added making sure your dress moved a little up your thighs so your legs were nicely exposed.

Alfie laughed loudly and looked at you.

“You? Business? If you meant whoring around, then you’re not wrong, pet,” he growled and looked at you. “Guess what, miss? I was getting fucking tired of you sneaking out, so in the end I sent my boys after you. You spent two hours at your stupid, little hole you call the shop and then you got where? Ah, right! To Shelby’s house. Was a good, old Tommy Shelby buying a dress from you? Whole fucking night?!,” Alfie roared and grabbed you by wrist, pulling you up back on your feet. “You think it’s a smart move to fuck with me in that way?!”

His words made your blood freeze. You swallowed saliva and licked lips before you spoke aloud. “Why did you have to do this, Solomons? It was a perfect scheme and you had to fucking destroy it because of your fucking jealousy?!,” You pulled hand out of his grasp and went to the window to peek outside.

“Fucking why?! You dare to ask my fucking why?!,” He growled and pulled you closer to him, his hands grasped both of your cheeks. “Because the woman that I love fucks this gypsy trush behind my fucking back and treat our bed like a fucking hotel.”

You let out a deep, sad sigh and tried to hold tears back.

“I’m so sorry, Alfie… I just… I’ve met him when you were making businesses with him last year. Few weeks ago we met again, and, I can’t explain it… He was charming… You were angry all the time, busy all the time, you were using me only to fulfill your lust and needs!,” You said openly, your body shivered.

“You don’t fucking sit in my head, woman! You have no idea what I’m thinking about!,” He yelled at you. “I worked to make sure you have everything you ever fucking needed but sure! It’s simply better to go fuck someone else!,” Alfe muttered, letting go of your face.

“Alfie…,” You whispered as tear strolled down your cheek. “Please… Forgive me… Please, love.”

“Go to that gypsy psycho, go ahead. Doors are there,” he said simply, pointing on the door, then he filled his glass again and sat at the armchair to drink its content.

You lowered your head, it was pointless to argue with him and try to explain yourself when he was pissed like a ravenous pack of hounds. You put your coat on , tightening its flaps around yourself and left his house without a word.

———–

Tommy was getting annoyed without you, he hated when you were gone and he was forced to stay alone.

He decided to do the most logical thing possible, to pay you a visit.

———–

Tommy’s hand gently banged on your door as soon as he was in front of them, after few knocks he waited for you to open.

In the meantime he lighted his cigarette up.

You shifted a curtain aside and peeked out of the window, as soon as you spotted familiar figure at your door, you let out a loud sigh and went downstairs to open them.

“What are you doing here, Tommy?,” You asked trying your best to keep voice clear and strong.

Tommy looked at you with a frown.

“You cried,” man said bluntly before wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you inside. There was no point in hiding something like this from him, he knew all of this too well. “What’s wrong, love?,” Tommy asked as his gloved hand gently caressed your cheek.

“Please, don’t, Tommy,” you asked quietly as you shifted away from him, moving to the living room where you flopped onto the couch. “I’ve… I’ve done something bad… Really, really bad and no, Tommy, you can’t do anything about this…”

You bursted in tears, they were rolling down your cheeks like little pearls.

He watched you, helpess. Letting out a quiet sigh he started to undress himself from the coat. Soon, he joined you on the couch, his arms wrapped around you just like at the morning.

“Love? What happened? I will pull you out from any troubles, you know this,” Tommy said before his hand found your smaller one and grasped it gently.

“You won’t pull me out of troubles, Tommy. I’m the fucking trouble myself,” you cursed in harsh voice, rubbing your temples. “Listen, there’s something you need to know about me. I wasn’t fully honest with you that day when you asked me if I have someone.”

Tommy looked at you completely puzzled.

Suddenly the door bursted open and Alfie walked inside. He was holding bouquet of your favourite flowers in his hand.

“Okay, love! You were right, I shouldn’t behave like crazy bastard I am, so I came to apolo….,” Alfie said loudly and walked to living room only to witness you wrapped in Shelby’s arms. “Oh, am I bothering? I see you fucking decided to make up your fucking mind,” Alfie snorted viciously, throwing bouquet on the floor.

Tommy looked deeply unimpressed.

“What the fuck you want, Solomons, eh?,” He growled, protectivly tightening his arms around your waist. “Haven’t you fucking heard about knocking to lady’s door?”

“Oh, just fucking shut up. I would knock if she would be a lady, but she is just a whore!,” Alfie barked back.

You were looking at them both, moving your glance from one to another. You got up quickly and screamed, using all of your strength.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!”

Tommy was ready to rip Alfie’s throat out for you.

“Why?! Look at this fucking Jew, who the fuck he thinks he is to simply burst in here?,” He growled.

“This ‘fucking Jew’ is as close to her as you, gypsy fucker,” Alfie stated simply, taking his hat off.

“What the fuck is this maniac talking about, Y/N?,” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, he’s my partner. Both, in business and in life,” you explained shortly as you lowered your head. “I am so sorry. So sorry. Apologies are necessary to both of you. I was leading double life. I couldn’t have decided which one of you is better for me. You both are amazing men, you both have something that turns me on…”

“What?! How could you do this?!,” Tommy growled surprised and grabbed your hand. “One cock really wasn’t enough for you?!”

Alfie grabbed Tommy and easily pulled him away.

“Wo-ho there. No need to be physical, Thomas. Come on now, we need to talk,” Alfie asked coldly.

Tommy, still with raging anger inside him, gave a brief nod to Alfie and followed him outside.

You fought with burning need to follow men but eventually you decided to stay home and wait for them to return.

——–

After half an hour or maybe even longer, both men returned. One of them knocked on the door and they both waited.

You opened the door and shifted aside so they could enter.

Both man walked inside.

“So,” Alfie began.

“We talked,” Tommy finished and looked at Alfie “And we came to some conclusions.”

“If you can’t chose between us two…,” Alfie said and looked back at Tommy.

“We will share,” other man finished simply with a sigh.

You blinked and covered your half-opened mouth with curled palm. You sat heavily on the couch, glaring at both of men in disbelief. “I think my ears have tricked me, what did you say?

"We are going to share you,” Tommy repeated.

“We will be in relationship that takes three of us together,” Alfie shrugged, rubbing his long beard.

“And you have agreed on this, Alfie?,” You couldn’t believe on what you’ve heard. “I mean, how do you even imagine this?”

Alfie shrugged once again.

“I would do whatever I could to make my angel happy, so I am even capable to get some agreement with Shelby if it comes to you.”

“We’ll do everything to make you happy. You’re important to both of us after all, isn’t it true, dear friend?,” Tommy stated as his glance moved from your figure to Alfie.

“Uhm, yea, your happiness is priceless, Y/N, innit, Tommy?,” Alfie cocked his brow and massaged his scar.

You watched them with mouth hung open.

“You really want to give it a shout, Tommy?,” You asked him as you got up and moved closer to him, playing nervously with hems of your dress.

Tommy looked at you and nodded.

“If this will make you happy, then I am more than eager to try. I just hate to see you crying.”

“Would you look at that? Good, old Thomas fucking Shelby is going soft for a woman,” Alfie laughed harshly.

“But I am also willing to break this fucker’s nose,” Tommy growled, throwing mean glance at Alfie.

“Oh, yeah, again? Ain’t it enough for you that you almost got me killed?!,” Solomons pointed out, crossing hands behind his back and tilting his head.

“Gentlemen, easy,” you tried to calm both man down. “Alfie, I know how possessive you might get, are you sure you’ll take it?,” You asked as your glance moved to rest on his steel blue eyes.

Alfie looked at you and nodded.

“I will. I will do whatever I can, sweetheart. Only to make you happy.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, both of you!,” Another wave of tears streamed down your cheeks. “I don’t want you two to kill each other just because of me and my lack of decisiveness. I’ll share my time equally to both of you,” you assured them with a little smile.

Both men looked at each other and nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” Tommy agreed and soft smile crept onto his face.

“We have a smart girl,” Alfie said proudly and Tommy cringed softly at these words, cold shiver ran along his spine.

“So, I think we have something to celebrate,” you grinned at them and wiped your tears away while going to the kitchen. You grabbed three glasses and returned to the living room. Soon, glasses were poured with whiskey. You handled one to Tommy and one to Alfie. “To us,” you toasted.

Both men raised their glasses up as well.

“To us,” they said in unity.


End file.
